Letting Go
by Tsuki no Yasha
Summary: BuffyStar Wars X-Over. Sadia OC vampire slayer is the last slayer on a crumbling earth, that the PTB have seemingly deserted. When Yoda has a dream of this young woman's power what will the outcome be? Officially Abandoned and deemed Crappy.
1. Prologue

ok. I'm a new author so any input would be appreciated. Any problems please inform me first and I will try my hardest to correct them.

Thanks

The Jedi council had been raging for hours over yet another debate which included this unusual dream that Master Yoda had recently had. Most of the council members found it enough of a shock to see that Yoda actually slept besides had dreams. Yoda simply Harrumphed in his customary way and stated that of course he dreamt and slept like any other person. Finally after listening to multiple weak arguments until he could stand it no more, Yoda rapped his stick sharply against the floor.

"Dream I have had," He began tensely, "Of this girl child who a galaxy far in the future is from. Republic this galaxy knows nothing of and it seems the only defense against the dark side she is. Much suffering and loss I sense in her."

"Yes, Master Yoda." One of the younger Masters replied, "However I do not see how this affects us or why we should be involved. Nor do I see any reason for you to have had this dream."

"Then see not do you the importance of her?" Yoda demanded tersely.

"Importance?" He replied weakly.

"Important she is. Are Jedi not the defenders of peace in the galaxy? And is she not a defender of peace? Suffered she has. Alone she is. By mandate of her planets creator it is. Crumbling around her, her world is."

"Then that is her fault and problem as it's protector!" The foolish master shouted.

"Then was it also your fault and problem when padawan Sliren fell last year? Your responsibility she was."

"But… she ignored the rules an… and didn't do as I instructed." He bumbled.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE WRONG!" Yoda thundered fiercely, so fiercely in fact that it shocked more than a few of the assembled masters. "Padawan Sliren gave her life to make the mission a success and as her Mentor recognize that you should have."

By this time the unfortunate master was feeling much like a padawan being chastised and he much looked like it as well. Which would have been amusing if the situation wasn't so serious.

"This protector is in fault not for her world's destruction and during these troubling times her strength would be of much use to us."

Finally Mace Windu spoke after staying silent during most of the debate.

"And you wish for the council to create a portal using the force to retrieve her."

Yoda nodded and gazed at the rest of the council.

"I think it is a good idea." Mace declared to the shock of many. "If we don't like what we see we can always send her back after regaining our strength."

"But Master Windu!" Another foolhardy young master began, "We won't be able to tell what the target is doing while we transport her. She could be in the middle of a battle or worse bathing." He turned red.

"The risk we must take." Yoda replied after exchanging a glance with Windu that looked much like a silent 'You've got to be joking' look.

When more masters tried to argue Yoda finally rapped his stick down again harder this time to signal that the discussion was over the decision clearly made. The portal was to be summoned on the next full cycle of the capital planets' moon(s?).

TBC...

Reviews and comments welcome. But please no flames. Only constructive criticism.


	2. Earth 2025: Way To Go On

I would like to thank my first two reviewers ever… specialbuddyzip and ZELINIA. Thank you for your reviews and yes, ZELINIA, I followed your advice and put "Letting Go" on the star wars list instead of the BtVS one. Don't know why I didn't do that in the first place… So as a treat I decided to write the next chapter earlier than planned…so…Anyway…..

**AN: MUST READ TO "GET" THIS CHAPTER! **-Or at least the beginning.

_Over the last 20 years the situation with the underworld has gotten worse and worse. The troubles started in Buffy's time but didn't escalate until much later. Although most modern slayers reviewed her (Buffy) with a rather angry air since most blamed her for the problems… though they really knew she had just been the catalyst. The problems have been progressively worse in the last 20 years, starting with the manhunt for most female children with the potential to become slayers (a.k.a. "potentials" que the stupid comedian drumbeat) this manhunt encircles young girls of all ages, sometimes even infants, which was mankind's first rude awakening to a situation that had been going on for thousands of years……… _

_Sadia has spent last 4 years in battle with and hiding from a vampire proclaimed "the slayer of vampire slayers". Sadia is the latest slayer and what looks to be the last… because of the demon up rise and the killing of most of the potentials The Powers That Be started instilling the potential "gifts" in almost all female babies born which also caused the children's murders at the hands of the demons. Since the female population has been seriously cut into the human race is dwindling and dying out making the possibility of Sadia being the last standing slayer very real. She is the ultimate slayer, one of the precious few females to reach a semblance of adulthood, but at the age of 20 she has managed to survive 7 years of being the slayer an almost impossible feat. Her watcher, Daniel, was killed shortly after her awakening on her 13th birthday. Her family is unknown ad she was given to Daniel the second she was born (a reason she's still alive, she and Daniels went into immediate hiding and training) only for the man to hear the newborn's family being slaughtered when the demons converged on the house. Sadia's fraternal twin was to be the cover of the baby's disappearance. But as luck, or misfortune would have it a female vampire was amongst the throng sent to decimate the family and decided to take the only child found as her own. And so Sadia's twin was reborn a vampire, neither of them ever to know of one another. And so Sonja, the "slayer of vampire slayers" was born. _

On Earth 2025

"Why haven't you ever hated us? Hated me?" she asked puzzled even more.

"No." I replied. "Your wrong I did hate you. I despised you. All of you. I was so angry that you all were alive while my people were dying and more than that, you were the ones killing them."

"I don't understand." she said after a moment of silence.

"And I don't expect you to or to ever understand it. I was so wound up, so tightly spun, so vengeful, so _spiteful._ And all those emotions just erupted one day and turned into a giant killing spree of you all. After it was over I realized what I had done and for the first time in a long time I was regretful. For the first time in a long time, I cried."

The woman still looked on confused but with a strange understanding slowly creeping into those murky depths. I continued,

"I realized then that what I was, what I had become was no better than what I had struggled against for so long. I had become the enemy my own personal tormentor. I saw that, that, creature wasn't me. So I let it go." I paused here to think.

"You asked me once long ago, Sonja, what the reason to go on was? I didn't know then and I still don't know, but I do know the way to go on. Let go."

Her face finally clear of all confusion slowly morphed into something of a semblance of a smile, and with that she turned around and walked away.

'How incredibly anti-climactic.' Sadia thought confusedly. 'Oh well it probably saved me a few broken ribs.' She finally decided. She shook her head at the thoughts and began to patrol again picking up from the area where she had met up with Sonja.

Suddenly she heard an awful scraping noise, caused by a crypt door being slammed open, the keeper obviously not expecting the slayer to be standing outside. Or so she thought…….

TBC..

So? What did you think? Please R&R!


	3. A Fight, An Arrival

Ok. I'm following my reviewers advice and trying to post this as soon as possible. But first a little news, SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!

Which is why I'm currently listening to the A-Teens version of "School's Out" although it's originally a Alice Cooper piece.

Ok… So on to the story!

AN: I feel that Hollywood has always portrayed Vampires badly so therefore a few changes will be made. Such as their 'true' faces are not deformed. And their fangs re always present. The only difference between them and normal humans as far as appearance goes is their eyes and fangs. I have also been informed that decapitation only works on young vampires (less than 100 years old) whereas staking usually works on most unless they're REALLY old.

On the Star Wars front I have decided to set this years before TPM where Obi Wan is relatively young (14ish) and I'm having Qui Gon be about 26-27ish.

Chapter 2

As the crypt's heavy stone doors crashed open a slow dripping sound filled the air. Sadia curiously, if not a little stupidly gapped at the sight presented before her.

A single vampire walking… no almost floating out of the crypt with a look of almost carnal pleasure. When the lone vampire stopped and stared at her in return, with a look that could only mean one thing.

'Feeding Time' Sadia thought quickly.

You see our 'friend' the glutton had just finished feasting on a pair of hormonally driven teenagers, and the slow dripping turned out to be their blood streaming from his pale lips. Though it is an accepted truth that vampires are demons it was also constantly forgotten during most circumstances due to their human appearance. This particular demon, looked just that, demonic. Instead of regular eyes or perhaps pale eyes like most of his brethren, he had deep red eyes that almost glowed. The bloodlust was clear in those eyes, a craving for that liquid as deep and powerful as his eyes.

Eventually, (and unsurprisingly) Sadia was the first to recover from shock and pulled out her beloved sword Glamdring, named after the white wizard, Gandalf's sword (Ok. So she has a LOTR fetish. Even during an apocalypse certain things are allowed). Sadia was a strange slayer in many senses, however one of the most prominent ways was her weapon of choice.

Whereas most slayers before her had preferred the usual method of stake through the heart, she preferred a sword, sometimes drenched in holy water, if available. Since most of the vampires were younger her weapon choice usually wasn't much of a problem, but just in case she always made sure to have a stake on hand. After all it never hurt to be prepared… Except that one time she accidentally got stabbed with it instead of Sonja…Quite embarrassing really.

Sadia, not being one to attack while her opponent was incapacitated, waited patiently until the gravity of the situation came hurtling full speed towards the vampire. Anxious for a good tumble after the rather anti-climactic final meeting with Sonja, as soon as Sadia recognized the signs of awareness on his face, she pounced. A roundhouse kick to the face sent the demon spiraling into action to avoid being thrown on the ground.

He regained his balance and quickly retaliated with a series of punches which should have gone to her mid-section, if not for the simple fact that she moved. As the vampire threw his last attempt she released her own punch aimed for his gut, which connected. Seeing as how he was getting the crap beat out of him by a little girl, the vampire was getting rather upset.

Meanwhile…. In the Star Wars Galaxy

Jedi Council

The Jedi Council was studiously chanting the necessary spells to transport someone from a different galaxy to their own. Yoda, who was leading the chants, along with Mace Windu, Qui Gon Jinn, and his young padawan Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi Wan had been fortunate in the fact that instead of being chosen at the age of thirteen he was chosen by Master Qui Gon much earlier. Qui Gon himself, was only 24 at the time he took Obi Wan as his apprentice and now 2 years later he still possessed the same leonine features along with a certain single braided shadow with sparkling blue eyes.

"Are we sure about this?" One foolish master tried once again to persuade Yoda.

"Yes!" Yoda spoke sharply, "Get on with it!"

"Master Yoda…." Another master began a little more respectfully and cautiously, "Wouldn't it be a good idea to…. _observe _the girl for a few moments at least?"

Yoda thought for a moment and finally decided that "Wise, it would be."

"Very well, Master." The nameless master said a little more cheerfully.

Shortly after, a glowing blue portal encompassed most of the floor, so that the Jedi could observe their soon-to-be guest for a while. Obi Wan being the curious boy he was began leaning a little too far and would have gone over into the portal if the ever vigilant Qui Gon had not pulled him back.

"Patience, my young padawan, we will meet this mysterious young lady soon enough."

Obi wan looking thoroughly chastised acknowledged the soft rebuke and made sure to stay far enough from the edge to not fall in but not far enough that seeing to images became impossible without the force.

The portal glowed brighter than before and then slowly an image appeared in the middle growing brighter and bigger by the second. Soon enough the portal showed a young woman fighting with what appeared to be another human. 'Why is she fighting a human?' Obi Wan thought confusedly, 'I thought she was only to fight the demon swell that threatened her planet.'

Qui Gon apparently heard Obi Wan's unspoken question and answered,"That is no human, Obi Wan, that is a vampire, you can't see very clearly since the picture isn't too good but you can clearly see the fighters' eyes." And indeed you could, One fighter had deep forest green eyes, a very unusual color, but the other fighters' eyes were even stranger. 'Red eyes?' 'Ok. That's definitely a demon,' Obi wan corrected himself mentally.

While Obi Wan had been debating with himself, Qui Gon had been watching the figure with green eyes. You really couldn't see much besides their eye color which frustrated Qui Gon to no end, though he would never show it. He stood there becoming increasingly more amazed at the figures grace and fighting skills. Having never witnessed them in anyone who wasn't a Jedi. However Qui Gon also knew for a fact that this woman was not a Jedi nor did she have force sensitivity.

After a particularly good kick and punch combination that would have ended in the red eyed creatures demise, Yoda decided they had seen enough and brought the portal form viewing to transportation and made it appear right under the slayer, taking her by complete surprise and sucking her up.

TBC……

So? Any thoughts? What did you guys think? I tried to get it posted yesterday but was being an ass. But here it is today! So R&R!


	4. Last of The Slayers, The End of Earth

I would like to start off by saying THANK YOU! To my three reviewers. (sad I know) ZELINIA, specialbuddyzip and Rachel! So… THANK YOU GUYS! (or girls which ever applies) --' So thanks for the encouraging reviews and I will do my best to keep updating regularly. I'm moving soon but I want to have as much of the story up as possible before then, partly because I can't stand it when people have very short stories (like 7 chapters or less) and then they haven't been update in forever. So I will try my hardest to avoid that! Now on with the story! Oh and to ZELINIA: Sorry I don't think Spike is going to show up in this story though you never know since I'm writing it as I go though I'm pretty sure I know what I'll do.

Chapter 3

If there was one phrase that could describe how Sadia felt after being flung into another dimension it was… "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Which wasn't too good considering that's exactly what she said. But also considering none of the Jedi knew Earth curse words it was ok though from her tone they kind of got what she was doing. After a startled pause and numerous curses from Sadia as she rose to her feet, the Jedi finally realized they may need to explain why she was here instead of staring at her like she had multiple heads.

Sadia's head began to clear and she looked around at the various parties surrounding her in wonderment of the many unfamiliar species. Normally any creature that was unknown to her was hostile. But none of these creatures were giving off any form of negativity. Her slayer senses were reeling from the move but still would have told her if she were surrounded by hostile creatures wanting to kill her. Strangely enough their presence was peaceful and almost soothing… Something she hadn't felt since Daniels had died. An unseen force seemed to draw her eyes towards one of the parties in particular. A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, along with a younger boy with lighter hair and eyes that seemed to twinkle, whereas the older man's eyes were kind and serious. The older man eye's drew her in. Seemingly drinking her up, a feeling that excited her yet frightened her at the same time.

Qui Gon stared at the woman. None of the Jedi seemed willing to move and risk breaking the spell, least of all Qui Gon himself. He found himself admiring her deep green eyes that were framed by dark brown almost black lashes. Her hair, the same color, fell in wave after wave of ringlets that went down to her mid-back. She was dressed in a pair of stretchy black pants along with black-heeled boots that reached all the way up her thighs. A tight black corset top with red lining and sleeves managed to be appealing, but not whorish, as it miraculously didn't actually reveal anything. An intricately carved silver cross with red enameling, resting in the hollow of her throat caught his eye. Though he didn't know what the pendant was, he imagined it must be special because of the way she gripped it tightly.

After innumerable minutes of stunned silence the slayer finally had had enough and spoke evenly, "Would somebody mind telling me what is going on? Or how about how I got here? Or why?".

This apparently kicked the Jedi into gear and ended in the council's quick run through of the whole 'We're in trouble, we could use your help. Will you do it?' The woman shook her head.

"What about my world?"

"What about it?" One master asked.

"What about the people who live there? I am not dead another slayer won't be called. They need me!"

The council seemed shocked after hearing this.

"You mean you have to die before your creators will call on another slayer?" Obi Wan finally spoke up.

Sadia looked at him ruefully. "Sucks, doesn't it?" He nodded sympathetically.

"Over. Your world is." Yoda spoke for the first time. "Know this you do"

Sadia opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it knowing he was right. Silent tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she refused to allow the strangers before her to see them. To save face, she quickly nodded her head in consent to help them.

Yoda nodded and motioned for Qui Gon to step forward.

"To a room you must show her." He said and waved them on their way. "Speak of this tomorrow we shall." He turned to Sadia. "Rest and mourn you will." Seeing her answering nod he turned back to the council, but soon turned again before the threesome (Obi wan included of course) had disappeared.

"A name have you?" Yoda said.

Sadia looked up and simply said, "Sadia" before exiting signaling that the conversation was over. Qui Gon and Obi Wan bowed and exited as well to find the woman waiting for them. As they lead her through the temple to the guest quarter, nothing was said, both the Jedi sensing her need for silence and respecting it. When they reached the room Qui Gon opened the door showed her how to order food or assistance and quickly turned for the door, however before he reached it he heard a soft "Thank you." Nodding in acknowledgment he left. As soon as the door slide shut, Sadia threw herself on the ground and sobbed for the people left on her planet, for the cruelty she knew awaiting for them and the undeniable feeling of guilt for doing nothing.

As she cried herself to sleep the Powers That Be finally decided to let one of their warriors go. They freed her with her powers intact but did not call a new slayer. The last blessing the Powers That Be could ever bestow on earth was denied. Their light soon extinguished after. The planet, without it's creators was destroyed. Demons and all. And so Sadia was the Last Slayer. The unknowing sole survivor of the human race form the planet earth. A planet silenced by their own greed and ignorance gone forever in the sands of time.

TBC…


	5. Waking Up To Bland

Sorry about the delay! Like I said earlier I'm writing this as I go and I'm moving soon! But I'll try to tell all of you before the movers pack my computer. (obviously and unfortunately I don't have a laptop) Anyway…. Thank you to all the reviewers and please…KEEP IT UP!

Also in the last chapter it said Sadia was the unknowing survivor of earth. To make a long story short there are two things right now that you know about her that she will NEVER find out about (unless I change my mind) and those are 1) Sonja was her twin sister and 2) The PTB were bastards AGAIN and didn't activate a new slayer. The PTV were then destroyed which in turn destroyed earth. Sadia doesn't know that. She just thinks the PTB finally let a slayer go. Powers intact. About the whole PTB being bastards, I've always personally felt that they should have been kinder to the slayers and the whole 'only one' only makes them special in the fact that they're hunted and pretty much SCREWED! I mean, I'm sorry but they should at least get a good 'funeral package' or something. So as retribution the PTB die and well earth… it just made sense that it couldn't survive without it's creators.

Ok. On with the story…….

Chapter 4

The next sensation Sadia experienced was soreness. Which she probably deserved for being stupid enough to sleep on the floor when there was a bed available. Or at least she thought there was. After the man from before had shown her to her room she had just thrown herself down and wept.

'Which is pretty clear from my face.' She thought disgustedly as she looked in the small mirror in the bathroom. 'Apparently the Jedi aren't too concerned with their outward appearances from the size of their mirrors.' She added. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and washed her face. She walked back into the main room deciding to explore her room.

'More like cell!' She thought sardonically, when she saw the size of the room. 'Ok. Apparently they're not into much vanity, luxury……appealing colors…' The whole room was tan. Everything was tan. The bed , the lamp, the door, the sink, everything. 'Holy Shit! This is just plain freaky! Who the hell did the decorating?' She mentally screamed. Suddenly a flash of color caught her eye. It was her bag. Ah her trusty bag. The thing had been through hell with her, quite literally and certainly showed it. Because in her time the slayer was so hunted, and she was needed in so many places, she didn't have a permanent home. She just carried her few possessions with her. It was just simpler. She silently thanked whatever powers ruled this galaxy for the small comfort. 'And the blast of color.' She decided.

She reached in excitedly and got out her bathing stuff and made short work of bathing. Though she did have to figure out how the hell to work the shower thingy. After becoming reacquainted with cleanliness and a toothbrush she padded into the main room to get dressed. She went through her clothes and finally decided on a pair of semi-tight black shorts and a red spaghetti strap shirt. She slipped on black sneakers and grabbed her bag and left.

She wandered down the halls until she stumbled on what looked like an deserted exercise room. She looked out the windows and saw the pre-dawn light and decided that would explain the deserted part. She walked in and saw an exercise mat probably used for sword practice (she doesn't know about the Jedi and their sabers quite yet) and a punching bag on one side of the room. 'Ah my old friend' she thought happily.

She set her bag down and rummaged through it for her small portable CD player, which she soon found, relieved that it wasn't damaged from the transport. She flicked through her CD collection and decided that Linkin Park would be best for her mood right now. 'Though it'll shock the hell out of these guys' She thought amusedly. She quickly skipped ahead to In the End and began her stretches while walking towards the punching bag. She began to take out her frustrations on the bag with jabs and kicks, each getting more solid and stronger. She was so wrapped up in this, she didn't notice she now had an audience.

Just outside the window was Qui Gon and Obi Wan watching the slayer beat the shit out of a punching bag. Qui Gon was studying her tactics and moves while Obi Wan was simply gapping at the amount of sheer force the girl was putting on the bag. What was shocking, was that Sadia was a quite willowy looking young woman. Tall but graceful, her arms were slim and trim but gave no indication of their actual strength. Eventually her punches got faster and so strong that the bag began to violently swig so that she had to dodge it to avoid being knocked down. But that just made the show all the more better, because now there was and upset slayer dodging, kicking, slashing at the bag as though it were a vampire. After about 2 minutes of this treatment she finally unleashed a kick so powerful it slashed through the bag sending it spiraling into the wall, leaving a dent.

Sadia bent over panting and stopped the music, but quickly looked up when she noticed she was being watched. The thought wasn't very soothing and didn't seem to help her bad mood very much. By this time Master and Padawan had entered the room and were standing directly across from her, Obi wan still gapping, Qui Gon with his blank stare. The gapping didn't really bother her. _But the blank stare just down right pissed her off._

"Take a picture. It'll last longer!" She snapped angrily. "Is there a reason you're staring at me? Or would you rather have a fight to test our skills?"

At this proposition, Obi Wan paled slightly and shook his head as if to say _'and get the shit kicked outta me? Hell no!' _ Qui Gon however, wasn't so wise. He accepted.

TBC……

_So… next chapter… Our favorite Jedi Master vs. The Slayer. Who shall get the boot? Find out next time! _

_Don't forget to R&R!_


	6. Author Note

I'm very sorry for the delay and I'm even more sorry to tell you that this is NOT a chapter. I just wanted to inform all of you that my computer is going to be taken apart today because I'm moving and I won't be able to update for a while. But as soon as possible I will get the next chapter out. And yes, I will replace this "note" with the chapter.

Thank you,

Tsuki no Yasha


	7. A Rude Awakening

**A/N:**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. We got the computers up and then the internet decided to be….elusive. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you and sorry to everybody who's been waiting for the next installment of this fic. But before that I would like to thank to thank ZELINIA for her comment and once again apologize personally to her for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I have also decided not to replace the previous chapter (the note) simply because if I do that one of my most loyal reviewers (ZELINIA) won't be able to review.. (or at least I think she won't).

**It has come to my attention that I have never put the standard disclaimer ANYWHERE in this fic… which is NOT good. So here is a disclaimer which I will not repeat in any other chapters simply because they are annoying, take up room and I'll just keep forgetting….**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor will I ever. None of the characters portrayed in this fic belong to me except perhaps Sadia and Sonja… but those aren't very major accomplishments. If anyone ever wants to use the characters please just ask and credit and go ahead.. If your just want the names….. I don't own the names so…. I can't really stop you… Go Ahead…

Ok I'll Shut up now.. ON WITH THE FIC!

Sadia began pacing, much like a caged animal, making circles around the mat, but keeping her eyes planted firmly on the Master. She quickly ceased as if realizing something.

"I suppose before we go at it, I should ask for your name." Sadia said.

Qui Gon bowed his head as though amused by the statement and simply replied, "Qui Gon." Sadia nodded approvingly and resumed her circling. Qui Gon seeing that she wouldn't make the first move struck out with his right leg as soon as she came into range. She quickly blocked however, and grabbed his shin, pulling it towards her causing Qui Gon to hop comically in order to keep his balance. She retaliated by shoving her hand palm first into his nose, but without enough force to break it.

Sadia was beginning to feel angry because she knew that the Jedi was not doing his best. She had wanted to test a Jedi's strength and endurance, and all she was getting was an amused man, who was letting her kick the shit out of him. Not to say that it wasn't amusing… But the joke was definitely wearing thin.

'If he won't take this seriously on his own I'll make him take it seriously.' She decided with a sneer. 'Or he'll suffer the consequences.'

With this decision made it seemed her whole fighting style changed. She had slipped into 'slayer mode' and Qui Gon immediately noticed. Those observation skills were what saved him from a broken nose. Taking a quick step backwards dodging her jab, he was shocked at the force that had been put into the blow.

'She's definitely not joking anymore.' He concluded.

A few more moves were exchanged between the two that though powerful didn't really cause much damage simply because both were obviously skilled. Meanwhile sitting on the sidelines was poor Obi Wan, who was getting more worried by the minute. It may not have been obvious to Qui Gon but it was to him… _'she's not using her full strength!'_ That was soon remedied when qui Gon decided to test her by using a force move.

Sadia was incensed that the Jedi had decided to take an unfair advantage. 'Oh screw _It's not fair he's not a slayer he doesn't have super strength…_ I'm beating the crap out of him now.' Before Qui Gon could blink he was instantly regretting his dumb move. He was suddenly being pummeled form all sides it seemed. First a kick followed by jabs, uppercuts, you name it, she dished it out. And the most frightening part was how efficient all of it was. Each blow was unleashed on the body part that would feel it the most, yet set up his body position for the next blow.

By this time Obi Wan was panicking. He had never seen anyone take a fully fledged Jedi down in hand-to-hand combat so well. It was a truly frightening wake-up call. He realized she wouldn't have been much of a match if they had been fighting with lightsabers, but the girl didn't have one. She only had a rather archaic looking steal sword, something that was rarely seen in museums. So naturally with Jedi chivalry, his master had automatically stated to match was hand-to-hand combat.

'Although,' He thought, 'If she's any good with the sword she couldn't be that bad with a light saber.' but the thought of this woman with a lightsaber was enough to send shivers down his back.

Obi Wan was roused from his thoughts by the smacking sound of flesh hitting the mat. He looked up in dismay at a rare sight. His master had lost…. To a non-Jedi. The girl leaned down and said, "You may be a defender of the Galaxy, but your hand style sucks."

With that she pulled Qui Gon To his feet and proceeded to show him all the things he had done wrong. Which apparently were numerous… Although usually Qui Gon would have found the woman's attitude annoying, he took into context her situation and finally conceded she hadn't meant anything by her comment. Besides the need to improve. And the fact that she was willing to help made the sting somewhat less. Qui Gon Jinn may have been beaten that day but at least he came out of it with respect for the one who did the beating.

OK. So.. How was it?

Reviews make me smile and feel good all over….. won't you make me smile please? R&R PLEASE!


	8. Lessons and Assignments

**Once again Thank you to all who reviewed and I'm sorry for not having the best update record. I'm honestly having a little trouble getting inspiration for this story. So any suggestions would be more than welcome!**

**Review Responses:**

**ZELINIA:** I just felt that, like you said, a fight between Qui Gon and Sadia using blades would be a little…..how did you put it…unfair, also a little unlikely since there's no way she'd have a lightsaber to begin with and I can't see the Jedi just hading her one even if it's for a mock duel. Thank you for being such a supporting reviewer. I can always count on a review form you. And they always make me smile!

**special-buddy-zip:** I'm glad that the chapter made you laugh! It certainly made me laugh when I was writing it! I've always felt that The Jedi from the Old Republic were quite cocky and that's partly why they were so easily defeated. A point I'm pretty sure Yoda talks about at on point or another…. Oh well whatever. I just wanted a little feminine kick-butt action! Thank you for reviewing, it definitely makes my day to read nice reviews .

**Nianko:** I'm sorry the story seems too Mary-Sueish.. It really wasn't my intention. This is my first story and I was trying to steer away form that but obviously I failed. sighs Oh well what can you do. I've always thought that most slayers at one point or another had bad-ass attitudes (including Buffy just not as bad as Faith) and that's part of what makes them what they are. I mean you can't have all that crap on your shoulders and deal with it, and deal with it and actually survive when most others die, and not get a little bit of an egotistical/bad-ass attitude. About her coming to the Jedi bit being too easy. She's not in the same world exactly as Buffy was. I mean the earth has changed and gotten much, much, worse and seeing how she's constantly on the move and has no friends like Buffy did I didn't want to make her seem heartless, just lonely but resilient. And honestly about Qui Gon getting the crap beat out of him. I just wanted to put the point across that Jedi aren't perfect. But I may have overdone it a little. I'll admit. But oh how I love female dominance! (there's actually a bit more of it in this chapter, though it's only touched upon) That's partly why the whole idea of slayers attracts me so much! It's always a woman! Well thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter meets your expectations more. If not feel free to mention it.

**Jas-TheMaddTexan:** Lol. I just have a lot of problems with humanity and things like that and thought that the destruction of earth would be a good way to solve them….JOKING! I just have never seen anyone kill the earth off and wanted to do a first. Besides in this story there wasn't much of earth left anyway. What with the demons and pollution and all that shit. Thanks for reviewing!

**KellseyKisaragi:** Thank you for your support and review it brought a smile to my face!

**Ok…I'll stop and go on with the blinking story!**

**Chapter 6**

The days flew by and then the months, the council having decided to allow the slayer to grow accustomed to her new surroundings. After the incident in the gym, Sadia, Qui Gon and Obi Wan had been inseparable. This being said the council also decreed that the Master-Padawan team would add the slayer into their partnership. A order the two Jedi had been more than happy to obey. The trio spent most of their time learning from one another.

Whether it was Obi Wan teaching the other two more about spaceships (they soon discovered Qui Gon definitely needed a little refresher course when he blew up part of the ship he had been helping Sadia with.) or Sadia teaching Hand-to-hand combat. Qui Gon was in charge of instructing both on the art of the lightsaber. It had been decided that due to her previous experiences with swords, she should be trained to use one that couldn't be destroyed with a low grade blaster fire.

It was on a chilly morning in late October when the three were summoned before the Jedi council. The younger two of the trio were confused as to what the summons were for. But Qui Gon had a sinking feeling that their peaceful days were numbered. He could feel it in the air…..They were getting an assignment today. And from the chill going up his spine, it wouldn't be a good one. As the group approached the council chambers the great doors began to open, stepping into the room the two Jedi noticed that most of the council was present-strange for the simple task of an assignment announcement. Now Qui Gon wasn't the only one with a chill up his spine.

As usual Mace Windu began the meeting, "Jedi, Qui Gon, Obi Wan and ahem…guest…"

Sadia smirked at his obviously pleased that her presence irked the man so much. They hadn't gotten along too well since their first real meeting when Windu had made basically the same mistakes as Qui Gon had and….hadn't taken it as gracefully, to say the very least. In fact, he had landed on his ass in front of a whole class of Jedi initiates and hadn't exactly forgiven Sadia. If not exactly forgiving meant 'trying to make each others lives living hell'. So the fact that Mace was flustered during a council meeting, was a greatly treasured sight.

The fact that he began to smirk quickly whipped the moment away however.

'Wait….Mace Windu…smirking…not good.' The alarms went off in her head.

"The council," Mace finally continued, "Has decided to assign the three of you to Alderran. One of the royal children was kidnapped late last night and we're sending you three to recover him and to attempt to find how palace security was breeched." The meeting continued with basic info concerning the young prince (who was only about 8-how tragic) and travel plans. They were scheduled to leave in two days and immediately visit the palace to meet with the royals and to scope out the situation.

The trio soon left the council chambers and headed to their adjoining rooms. Sadia quickly said goodnight, having decided to eat in, pack and go to bed early. The Jedi's plan being much the same. After eating a quick meal, she pulled out her duffel and threw in a couple outfits along with certain 'necessities' and finally the crowning glory that took up most of the room, her weapons. Although she had learned to use many weapons of this galaxy, she refused to part with her old ones. Instead using a mixture of both. For instance now she carried her lightsaber along with her twin swords with crowbar ends and also had various daggers and violates in all sorts of hiding spots on her person.

Her last thought before plunging into sleep was, 'If I get patted down in the near future it's gonna take them a while.' She smiled crookedly before drifting off.

**Ok…so maybe I don't like Mace Windu that much…. But in my defense, not many people do. So? R & R please people!**


End file.
